Surp-Weiss-ed
by FlamingEmbers7
Summary: An atypical weekend for Weiss Schnee. Find out what happens when Weiss is forced to move out of Beacon's dorm rooms.
1. Arachna Power

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so I apologize if it's bad. I've had this idea for a really long time now and I decided to write it so I can get on with studying for my midterms.**

* * *

It was a new day for one Weiss Schnee, what would this Friday have in store for her? The 17 year old cerulean-eyed girl was in her, more than spacious, loft about to start a new day. Weiss was currently enrolled in the prestigious Beacon Academy training to become the first huntress in the Schnee family. This alone cast a great burden on the young maiden, the expectation to live up to the Schnee family legacy.

Weiss woke up promptly at 7am and proceeded to her bathroom for her morning shower. Upon leaving the bathroom at exactly 7:30am she deemed herself presentable. Her hair was dried and done up in its usual asymmetrical pony-tail. Weiss' routine was so natural to her that over the years she had reduced her preparation time to exactly half an hour.

Heading to the kitchen for breakfast she was greeted by her maid with a polite, "good morning Lady Weiss."

Weiss, ever the lady, responded with a polite, "good morning Selena, how are you doing today?"

"Good, thank you. I've prepared a special breakfast for you this morning," Selena said gesturing for Weiss to have a seat at the table. Weiss complied and took a seat at the overly large dining table. Weiss took a seat where a single place setting had been laid out at the head of the table.

Weiss was surprised when Selena had placed a plate of bacon and eggs before her. Seldom did Weiss have such a breakfast, her parents always insisting on a more "refined" meal for someone of her social standing.

"I figured you deserved a special treat today, since you just moved in yesterday," sympathy evident in Selena's voice.

Weiss assumed Selena knew the circumstances of why she had moved to the apartment by herself. Voicing her gratitude Weiss addressed Selena with a, "thank you for your consideration. It looks delicious."

Weiss wasted no time and was upon the bacon devouring the delicious strips of meat. Satiating her hunger Weiss recalled the events that led to her moving to the apartment in which she was currently located in.

The week prior, Weiss received an unexpected visit from her parents. Though not unwelcomed, Weiss knew her parents would not be impressed with her new living quarters. And as expected her parents had reacted with contempt upon seeing that a Schnee had to share such a small room with three other students. They simply would not have it!

Weiss pleaded with her parents to allow her to stay with her teammates but to no avail. After a much debated argument it was decided that Weiss would move to a nearby apartment, alone. Her new apartment was located about 20 minutes away from Beacon if one were to travel by car.

Not only was Weiss forced to move but she was also forced to have one of the maids from the main estate pay her daily visits for food preparation purposes. Weiss did not object to the maid idea mainly because Weiss did not know how to cook. But she specifically requested that it be Selena who attend to her nutritional needs. Selena had been her favorite maid/chef since Weiss was little. The older woman knew her palates likes and dislikes. Something that was evident with the meal Weiss was currently enjoying.

Her three teammates were very supportive and offered her words of consolation. Weiss was eternally grateful for having such amazing teammates whom she could call friends. Though things had not been so when they first met, but that is an entirely different matter. Weiss had extended an invitation to her friends if they wanted to move in with her. But they declined saying how they didn't want to impose on the Schnee family. Weiss didn't press the matter further out of consideration for their feelings.

Weiss finished her meal in silence and thanked Selena again for the meal. Before heading out Weiss remembered something and turned to face Selena. "I almost forgot to mention; a friend of mine will be coming over this afternoon. Would you be kind enough to prepare dinner for two?"

"Of course Lady Weiss," responded Selena with a slight bow. "Would you like anything in particular?"

"I'll leave it to your judgment. I do, however, request that you bake some of your delicious cookies. Chocolate chip if possible."

"I'll be sure to bake some," said Selena.

And with that Weiss grabbed her book bag and stepped into the private elevator and pressed the button to go down to the underground parking garage.

Upon arriving to her car she opened up the trunk and deposited her bag inside. She also delicately placed Myrtenaster, her trusty rapier, onto a special stand that had been installed into the trunk of her car.

Closing the trunk she headed to the driver's seat and was glad that her parents didn't demand she have a chauffeur. She had vehemently argued against the notion that she be driven to and from school.

Weiss headed to school and parked her car in one of the parking lots for students who commute to school. Though not unusual for students to live off campus it was usually the upper years that chose to live elsewhere. The rest of the school day went by relatively uneventful. She attended her classes and had lunch with her friends, all as if she had never moved out of Beacon's dorms the day before.

After all her classes were over for the day Weiss walked back to her "old" dorm room with her friend Ruby. Ruby was an overly childish scythe wielder, and Team RWBY's leader. RWBY was the name of the team Weiss had been placed in, it consisted of herself and her three former roommates. Ruby had insisted on changing out of her school uniform before heading to Weiss' new apartment to work on an assignment. Weiss of course complied and was waiting on her old bed for Ruby to emerge from the bathroom.

As Weiss waited patiently she was startled when Yang Xiao Long thundered into the dorm, closely followed by Blake Belladonna who was reading a book, naturally. Yang and Blake were the other two members that comprised team RWBY.

"Hi-ya, Weiss! Did ya miss us so much you came for a visit?" asked Yang with a grin on her face.

"No, not exactly. I'm waiting for Ruby so we can head over to my place to work on our assignment," responded Weiss.

"How are you settling in? If you need any help unpacking we're more than happy to help you," offered Blake.

"Thank you, Blake, but everything is already taken care of," reassured Weiss. "The last of my things should already have been delivered and set up."

Just then Ruby emerged from the bathroom sporting her normal clothes and of course her signature red cape. "Okay Weiss, I'm ready!" Ruby all but ran out the door.

Before Ruby could make her escape Yang grabbed Ruby's cape. "Hold it, baby sis. Don't forget to behave yourself. If you need a ride back just call me and I'll go and pick you up."

Ruby nearly fell backwards due to the sudden stop. "No!" Ruby practically yelled. "I mean Weiss can give me a ride back, right Weiss?" The silver-eyed girl said turning to face Weiss. A pleading expression on her face said it all. Ruby hated riding on Yang's motorcycle. After all, who could blame her? The blond was a crazy driver. Riding with Yang was sure to reduce your life span by several years.

Coming to the silver-eyed girl's aid Weiss said, "don't worry; I'll bring her back safely." Weiss might have put too much emphasis on the word _safely_. But Yang let it slide, thankfully.

And with that the cerulean-eyed girl walked out the door with a small wave of her hand. The grey-eyed girl quickly followed behind. Ruby quickly grabbed her beloved weapon, Crescent Rose, before closing the door behind her.

"Weiss sure has opened up a lot since coming to Beacon. I just hope she doesn't revert back to her old self, what with her moving out and all," commented a concerned Blake.

"Don't worry; Ruby won't let that happen," reassured Yang. "Come on, let's finish our homework so we have all weekend to play."

"An unusual proposition, coming from you Yang. Normally you hold off on doing your homework until the last minute," Blake said, pointing out the obvious.

"Meh. Gotta change things up every now and then," said Yang with a shrug.

Ruby and Weiss were walking through campus, nearing the parking lot where Weiss had stationed her car. "So which one is your car Weiss?" asked a curious Ruby. "No wait, let me guess." Ruby looked at the only two cars left in the parking lot. Coincidentally, they were next to each other, one white car and one red car. "Is it the white one?"

Weiss didn't answer; instead she decided to let her car do the talking. She pressed a button on a little remote and her car's engine came to life.

"That's so cool! You didn't even have to be inside the car to start it! So yours is the red car. I always imagined you would have a white car. Guess I was wrong. So what kind of car is it?" Ruby couldn't tell because the two were still relatively far away.

"It's a Maserati 4200GT," responded Weiss with a smile on her face. "You can put your bag and weapon in the trunk if you want." Ruby quickly followed suit and deposited her belongings in the trunk just like Weiss had done. The two then got into the car.

"Wow, you have a really nice car Weiss."

"Thank you. And regarding the color, I picked it because I think red is a beautiful vibrant color, full of life. Kind of like you, I suppose," said Weiss with a small giggle in her voice.

The 20 minute drive was filled with idle conversation. Weiss eventually pulled into the underground garage of the building. Weiss led the way to the private elevator, which impressed Ruby who was now dumb-struck as they entered into Weiss' new loft.

"It's so big, and nice, and expensive looking! You even have a grand piano in the living room!" Ruby was definitely impressed as she took in the environment.

"You can look around if you want; I'm going to go change quickly."

Ruby took the opportunity to head out onto the balcony to see the view. She was greeted with a magnificent view of the setting sun. Weiss soon joined her out on the balcony; a comfortable silence was present among the two girls.

After a while Selena, the maid, came out. "Welcome back Lady Weiss, I trust you had a good day."

"Yes, indeed. Selena this is my friend Ruby, Ruby this is Selena."

"It's a pleasure to meet the friend of Lady Weiss," said Selena with a slight bow. "If you will follow me, dinner is ready." Selena directed the two to the dining table, which now didn't seem overly big to Weiss. Not in the company of Ruby at least. The two girls enjoyed the meal prepared by Selena.

After dinner the two went to the study to work on their assignment. Weiss was glad to see the desk she had requested was delivered and set up in the spacious room. It was an old desk that had long been in one of the Schnee storage rooms.

Weiss and Ruby made great progress on their assignment which was about the uses of dust and aura. Just as the girls finished the assignment Selena entered the room with two glasses of milk and a plate of freshly baked cookies. Ruby had been working so diligently that she failed to notice the intoxicating aroma of the cookies while they were being prepared.

Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of the chocolate chip cookies. She instinctively reached for one of the cookies and consumed it as if it were the last cookie on the planet. "It's delicious! Thank you Selena." Ruby wasted no time in consuming another. "Chocolate chip are my favorite!"

"Yes, thank you Selena for baking these cookies." Weiss was grateful to the older woman, and so Weiss decided Selena had done more than enough for one day. "You may retire for the day," Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"By your leave, then." Selena bowed and left for the night, happy to see the young Lady was slowly changing for the better.

Ruby was in heaven as she quickly consumed her share of the cookies. Weiss on the other hand ate her cookies at a more leisurely pace. Seeing how Ruby was eyeing her cookies Weiss gave in and offered to share her own portion of cookies with Ruby. This made Ruby very happy as she smiled at Weiss' kindness.

Suddenly a loud shriek escaped the cerulean-eyed girl as she jumped out of her chair and was at the other end of the room. "Weiss, what's wrong?!" asked Ruby as she unfolded her scythe and took a defensive stance, ready for an attack. Ruby looked over to where Weiss was now crouching, a good 20 feet away from her original position at the desk. Weiss lifted a shaking hand and pointed to where she was seated just moments ago.

Ruby looked at the desk and saw the reason for Weiss' sudden outburst. There, near the glass of milk was an accursed arachnid. Ruby looked back to where Weiss was and asked, "Weiss are you afraid of spiders?"

No reply from Weiss. She was just crouched there, visibly shaking. Weiss' already pale face was even paler, the blood in her face completely drained. Ruby folded her scythe back and put it away as she grabbed a sheet of paper and coaxed the spider onto it. She then proceeded to head to the balcony to release the infamous little creature.

Ruby returned to the study, after having disposed of the spider, only to find Weiss in the exact same position she had left her in. "It's okay Weiss, it's gone." Ruby tried to comfort the cerulean-eyed girl. Ruby took Weiss' hands in hers and led her to a nearby couch to sit down. Feeling Weiss' freezing hands she took off her cape and wrapped it over the cerulean-eyed girl's shoulders. She took Weiss' hands in her own to warm them in a comforting gesture.

After some time passed Weiss finally came back to her senses. She also regained what little color she had in her face to begin with. Silver eyes met cerulean. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Mhmm," was all Weiss could do to respond. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. We all have fears. Some of them we overcome by ourselves, and some of them we learn to overcome with a little help," said Ruby as she touched the red cloak on Weiss shoulders.

"Would it be okay if I stay in the dorm with you tonight?" Weiss asked sheepishly.

"Of course; it's just as much yours as it is mine," Ruby offered. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review and/or constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. Part 2 will be up sometime in the unforeseeable future.**


	2. Pink

**I'm back with a new chapter! I wanted to thank everyone who read chapter one, as well as everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite-ed this story, it really means a lot to me. I do apologize for taking so long to post chapter two but I am very busy with university. Without further ado, I present chapter two.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss quickly packed all of their required necessities. Ruby gathered everything from the study, while Weiss got a duffle bag and filled it with enough clothes to last her for the entire weekend.

Weiss' one night stay at the dorm was going to be prolonged for a few days. After Weiss had recovered from the "incident" she made a quick phone call and set up an appointment to have her new apartment fumigated. No doubt thanks to the Schnee family name they would be coming tomorrow (Saturday) to take care of business. The fumigation company told her that she would be allowed back in on Monday, Tuesday at the very latest.

Weiss didn't mind the whole process taking all weekend if it meant her apartment would be rid of the vermin. Walking back to the living room Weiss found Ruby sitting at the kitchen counter with another glass of milk and her hand half way in the cookie jar.

Weiss rolled her eyes, walking over to the counter. Had it been nine months earlier Weiss would have chided the silver-eyed girl. "I see Selena left the cookie jar well stocked," said Weiss as she reached into the jar herself. To her surprise the inside of the cookie was still warm. "We might as well take the rest of the cookies with us for Blake and Yang."

"Good idea, Weiss. I bet sis will love these," responded the silver-eyed girl with a bright smile on her face.

As Weiss found a zip-lock bag in one of the drawers Ruby quickly downed the rest of her milk in one go. Weiss finished placing the remaining cookies in the bag and turned back to face Ruby.

Weiss tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Ruby's face. It appeared that in Ruby's haste to finish her milk she had gotten some on her upper lip. "Um, Ruby," started Weiss as she barely contained her laughter. "You have a bit of a milk moo-stach."

Ruby's hand flew to her mouth to wipe off the milk. "Wait; did you just say a pun?"

"I suppose Yang is starting to rub off on me," said Weiss as she finally managed to stop laughing. "Come on red, it's time to go back to Beacon."

The two girls made their way back down to the underground parking garage and into Weiss' Maserati. On their way back to Beacon Ruby decided to give Yang a quick call to let her know they were on their way back.

As it turned out Yang and Blake had decided to go for a swim at the pool. So Ruby and Weiss decided to go to the pool and tell Blake and Yang about Weiss' sleeping arrangements.

The two stopped by their lockers to deposit their weapons for the weekend. As Ruby delicately placed her sweet heart in her locker a thought occurred to her. "Hey Weiss, it's a long weekend right?"

Closing and locking her own locker Weiss turned to Ruby and said, "yes it is. Monday is Grimm Day, remember?"

"I forgot," said Ruby rubbing the back of her head. "I think we should have fun this weekend. We can go—"

Interrupting, Weiss motioned for Ruby to stop. "Hold on Ruby. Don't forget that next Friday our final exams start. We should focus on preparing for them."

"Aww, come on Weiss," Ruby pleaded as the two started making their way to the pool. "Can't we just relax for once? We don't even know what kind of exam we'll have."

"And precisely because we don't know what will be on the exam we have to be prepared for anything," said Weiss as she opened the door to enter the pool room. "Our exam could be a written exam, a physical exam; it may even be a field test of some sort."

"But Weiss!" started Ruby with a pout on her face.

"No 'buts' Ruby. If we fail our final exam we won't be moving on to our second year."

"Fine," said the silver-eyed girl in defeat. "We'll study all weekend."

"Did I just hear my baby sis say 'we'll study all weekend'?" asked Yang whose head was bobbing up and down in the deep end of the pool.

Blake, who was sitting on the edge with her feet in the water next to Yang asked, "you do know that it's a long weekend right?"

As Weiss and Ruby made their way to where Blake and Yang where they placed their book bags on a nearby bench with Blake and Yang's towels. "Yes Blake, we are aware that it is a long weekend. But did you two forget that our final exams start next Friday?"

"No we didn't' forget, Weiss. But we already know what will be on the final exam," responded Blake with her usual calmness.

"What, how?!" asked a perplexed cerulean-eyed girl.

"I asked one of the upper years," said Yang with a grin on her face. "They said that we get launched into the Emerald Forest and have to survive for one week with no intervention from anyone."

One hyper active Ruby was practically jumping up and down from the news. "You mean it's a week-long camping trip?! Weiss this is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Ruby as she turned to her partner.

"That still doesn't mean we can slack off this weekend," insisted Weiss.

"Take it easy Weiss, you're allowed to relax every now and then," interjected Yang as she saw how sad Ruby looked.

Ever-calm Blake added, "she's right Weiss. It's not like you can prepare very much for this type of exam."

Defeated Weiss finally let up a little bit. "I suppose a little fun this weekend won't hurt.

"Yay!" squealed Ruby next to her.

"What's with the duffle bag Weiss?" asked a curious Yang as she noticed the bag slung across Weiss' shoulder.

"Oh yeah, about that," Ruby started. "There was a problem with Weiss' new apartment so she'll be staying at the dorm for the weekend." Ruby had conveniently left out the details about the spider incident. "It'll be like she never left!" she said as she threw her hands up in the air.

Just then Cardin "accidentally" bumped into Ruby as he jumped in the pool while catching a ball that one of his teammates threw at him. Off balance Ruby bumped into Weiss and they both fell into the pool with a splash.

Both girls surfaced shortly after, gasping for air. Yang was already yelling at Cardin and his teammates. Ruby and Weiss were clinging to the ledge as they tried to remain above the surface. The task was harder than one would expect because Ruby's cloak kept getting in the way and splashing her in the face. Weiss was not fairing any better considering she still had her duffle bag slung across her shoulder.

Blake went straight to Weiss helping her up over the edge. Yang, still in the water, helped lift Ruby out of the water.

Safely out of the water one Weiss Schnee was not pleased. Not in the least. "How dare you?! You'll pay for that!"

"Why would you do that?" asked a whimpering Ruby as she shook from the sudden change in temperature.

Emerging from the water Yang hugged Ruby tightly in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry Ruby, I promise we'll get back at them."

"Okay," said a dejected Ruby as she nodded her head in affirmation.

Just then Blake realized something. "How are you going to get back to the dorms? You're soaking wet." Blake and Yang had come to the pool in their swim attire, so lending them their clothes was out of the question.

Weiss, not having thought that far, huffed in frustration. "Ug! We'll just have to walk back in our wet clothes."

"Here, at least use our towels," offered Blake after having retrieved them from the bench. She also brought their book bags, making sure not to get them wet.

"Thanks Blake," said Ruby as she and Weiss draped the towels over their shoulders. Just then Ruby let out a small sneeze.

"Oh no, you two better hurry up and change or you'll both get sick," said a concerned Yang as she started ushering them towards their dorm.

"Wait, Yang," said Blake as she stopped the blonde. "Don't you think the water was a bit cold? Maybe you should warm it up a little."

Catching Blake's flow, Yang gave a devious smirk. "You know Blake, you're right. We wouldn't want Team CRDL to get cold, now would we? You two go on ahead, Blake and I will catch up in a few minutes," she said to Ruby and Weiss who were making their way out of the pool room.

"Take all the time you need," said Weiss. At the moment her eyes resembled glacial waters more than their usual cerulean.

Weiss and Ruby quickly made their way to their dorm room. As soon as the duo made it inside the silver-eyed speedster went into the bathroom and changed out of her wet clothes and into something that was considerably dryer. In the meantime Weiss put their book bags on one of the desks, careful not to get anything wet.

Stepping right back out, Ruby made her way to one of the walls and opened a hidden door that revealed a hidden room. Inside was a laundry room. The room contained a state of the art washing machine that also doubled as a dryer.

As Weiss made her way to the bathroom Ruby stopped her and said, "I set up the washing machine for you to wash your clothes. Just throw everything in and close the lid, it will do the rest."

"Thank you Ruby," said the cerulean-eyed girl. Since starting at Beacon Weiss had a hard time admitting she didn't know how to use a washing machine. After all, she always had maids do that sort of thing for her. Thankfully Ruby caught on and offered to do Weiss' laundry in exchange for Weiss tutoring Ruby when she needed help, which was often.

"No problem," responded Ruby who grabbed two dry towels. "I'll be back, I'm going to take these to Yang and Blake," she called back as she dashed out the door.

Taking off her wet attire Weiss threw everything inside the machine. She also emptied the contents of her duffle bag into it. Just as she was about to close the lid, Weiss noticed that Ruby had left her wet clothes in the hamper. Deciding that the machine could still fit Ruby's clothes she threw them in as well.

Closing the lid Weiss finally made her way to the bathroom. A nice hot bath was sure to relax Weiss.

After emerging from the bathroom Weiss was greeted by her teammates who had by that point made it back to their dorm. Blake got up from the chair she was sitting on and declared, "I'm next," as she made her way to the bathroom. "Yang, why don't you tell them how things went with Team CRDL"

"Hehehe. Oh, I will," started Yang turning her attention back to Ruby and Weiss. "Well, first of all it took a while to go around to everyone in the pool to let them know to get out of the water on my signal. Not an easy task to do discretely, I might add. Anyways, after we told everyone, I cannon balled my way into the pool. Then everyone started getting out, except, of course, Cardin and his goons."

"That sounds just like you sis," exclaimed Ruby. Her excitement clearly growing as the story progressed.

"Wait until I get to the good part," continued an equally excited Yang. "So, as soon as everyone was out I let my aura do the rest. Man, let me tell ya, things got hot. Fast. I mean very hot. Boiling hot. And as luck would have it, our four friends happened to have been right in the middle of the pool. By the time they got out it looked like they had been out in the Sun all day!"

"Serves them right, those indignant scoundrels," said a somewhat content Weiss as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're the best, Yang!" said Ruby as she embraced her sister.

After some time passed, all four girls had finished bathing. None of them wanted the chlorine to stay in their hair for long, especially a particularly overprotective blonde. Just then the washing machine announced that the clothes had finished drying. Weiss, who had a towel covering her body as she waited for her clothes to finish, made her way to the dryer. Opening the lid she started to pull out Ruby's signature red cloak.

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me you washed my clothes with yours."

"I did. The machine was still half empty so I decided to wash your wet clothes as well. Why, was I not supposed to?" asked a confused Weiss.

Ruby didn't know how to say it exactly, "well, you see Weiss… funny thing about red clothes, haha." Ruby let out an awkward little laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

Weiss reached back into the machine to pull out her signature white dress. But instead Weiss pulled out a now pink combat skirt.

"Wh–, wh–," attempted Weiss as she looked at her dress in bewilderment. "H—how?"

"Weiss, you're supposed to wash whites separate from colors. Especially red," offered Blake calmly.

"Well, this is a supr-Weiss-ing turn of events," said Yang cracking up at her own joke.

Weiss frantically pulled out article after article only to reveal all of her clothes were now pink.

"I'm sorry Weiss," started a meek Ruby. "I should have warned you not to wash my cloak with your stuff."

"Why isn't your dress pink?" asked an exhausted Weiss.

"Because it's black, black doesn't exactly stain like white does. I'm really sorry Weiss."

"Bringing her hand to her forehead Weiss exhaled, "first the incident at my apartment, then the pool, and now this? Can anything else go wrong?" A defeated Weiss finally said, "whatever, I'm going to bed before anything worse happens today."

"But it's only 10 o'clock," complained Ruby.

"Maybe we should all go to bed early," offered Blake.

"Yeah, we have a fun weekend ahead of us," said Yang.

And with that, the four girls got ready for bed.

* * *

**There it is, chapter two. Feel free to leave a review. Just so you lovely people know, chapter three (the last chapter) will not be out until mid-December when my final exams are done.**

**Yours truly, Ember.**


End file.
